Piecing Together
by FreudsTheory
Summary: Just a one shot of Naomily after JJ's episode, with Mandy becoming a nuisance for both girls. I Had a load of pent up frustration and wanted to take their story further from where E4 left it. Have a read, review, whatever, enjoy xx


_**Just a random one-shot, born out frustration for a number of things. Firstly Effy's episode, shit, secondly some personal crap I'm going through, next a major writers block and lastly the serious lack of Naomily we've had this series. I'm going to miss them!**_

_**So I pieced this together from the teasers E4 have released for ep8 and the brief glances we had of Naomi, Emily and Mandy in JJ's episode.**_

"Well she's nice." Naomi struck up conversation as Emily returned from upstairs with red eyes. JJ had left abruptly with Lara after a quick conversation with Emily upstairs. Her girlfriend could see she'd been crying.

"Lovely. Hot as well." Emily goaded the blonde for a comment but Naomi just ignored her, knowing a dig would follow if she agreed. Red hair fluttered about the kitchen as Emily starting mixing herself a cocktail, anything to numb the pain. Naomi watched in silence sporadically taking a drag from her freshly relit spliff, she _was_ a tit.

"Are you um, ok?" The slight hint of nervousness coupled with concern in the blonde's voice was obvious to the other girl; she continued concocting her drink choosing to ignore the question.

"Emily? Why have you been crying?" She stopped, thudding the bottle of rum down onto the counter and turning to the figure sat beside it.

"The same reason I've been crying for the past fuck knows how long." Silence returned as they both mulled over the answer: because Naomi had been a lying, cheating, cruel bitch. She visibly shrunk and flicked the butt of her joint into the sink. With a tiny almost invisible frown Emily mixed up her drink before giving it a sniff and downing it in one. She gagged slightly but didn't stop drinking, she had to be strong. Naomi watched on powerless, anything she said would just fuel the hurting girl further.

"We're having some people around tonight." Both girls winced slightly at how alike her twin Emily sounded. She sighed, fucking hell, who was she?

"Who?" Her original reply of "this is my house" was cast aside when Naomi remembered she needed to prove to her girlfriend she was worth fighting for.

"New friends. You don't know them." Neither girl made any effort to prolong the conversation. Emily discarded her toxic cocktail opting instead for an entire brandy bottle. She walked emotionless from the kitchen, cradling the bottle in her arms and closing the door to their "shared" bedroom.

"Fuck it." The deserted blonde stood alone in the kitchen. Clattering around with the mess left on the window sill, she encountered weed, fag butts and empty bottles before finally finding her phone. She didn't carry it with her anymore, there was no need, Emily had been the only person who'd ever text or called her. Naomi sighed, regretting again, switching on the battered mobile and thumbing in a text to Effy. She was the only person, not on the run, who could give her comfort.

_E's getting some of her "new" friends round tonight, dreading it. Can you keep me company please?_

A few minutes later, spent staring into space, the response came through.

_Kl. Who uses commas on their txts? Loser_

Naomi scoffed, short but sweet, Effy seemed happier with Freddy, more up for a laugh. A knock on the door startled Naomi slightly and she strolled through the house to let whoever these "new friends" were in. Just as she reached the handle the sound of Emily thundering down the stairs behind her distracted the blonde. She ignored her girlfriend, not really wanting to why Emily was so eager to answer the front door.

"Hello, welcome!" Naomi's voice was overly enthusiastic and she chuckled at their guest. The weed was already having a slight effect and it was so much easier to at least appear happy.

"Hi. You must be Naomi?" The dark skinned girl on her doorstep came as a shock to Naomi. She frowned slightly, definitely a new friend, she'd never seen her before, and she was hot. But surely not Emily's type. But who the fuck was to know who Emily's type was, she'd only ever been with one.

"Yep that's me, Naomi, Nomi, Naoms. Whichever takes your fancy?" Emily cleared her throat quietly behind the two conversing girls. Both turned, their eyes lighting up simultaneously. The little red head was stood on the stairs, hair dripping, lip tucked between her teeth, eyes wide and unmade and a towel wrapped around her body. Naomi sighed with want, fuck; it had been so long since they'd touched. A wide grin from Emily caught her by surprise but she stopped mid way to reciprocating it, Emily was grinning at this new girl, not her. A flash of hurt, jealousy and regret passed over the blonde's face and her girlfriends smile faltered ever so slightly.

"Come on in." Emily invited in their first arrival who was stood with desire filled eyes on the doorstep. The redhead turned on the stairs and began to climb slowly, revealing a lot. Naomi stood stunned as this imposter made to follow her girlfriend up her stairs in her house.

"Sorry I didn't catch your name?" Blue eyes bore into almost black one's challenging each other.

"Mandy." With no further comment Mandy bounded up the stairs after Emily. Left alone again, Naomi flinched as she heard a giggle and the bedroom door close, her mind wondered. She wouldn't, Emily couldn't be that cruel? She considered it for a moment before raising a middle finger up in their general direction and rushing into the kitchen. Chipped varnished finger nails scrabbled at the top of the cupboards in the kitchen. Naomi stretched tall to reach on top of the cupboards until her hand clasped around that much needed packet. With a sharp release of air she relaxed down to the normal height, smiling thankful that she'd stashed these away so well, Emily would have had a fit.

"Well I came just in time." Effy sauntered over to her friend swiftly taking the little packet from between her fingers. She opened up the bag whilst Naomi watched smirking at her.

"Do you ever knock?" Blue eyes collided and it was clear the question deserved no answer. Both sets of eyes followed the actions of Effy's fingers as she opened the bag and emptied the contents onto her hand. Matching smiles appeared.

"Nice." Naomi smiled at her praise, it felt like a long time since somebody had been kind to her. She picked two of the three pills from her friends palm and swallowed them, reaching for the rum left out by Emily earlier. With a good few gulps she felt thoroughly prepared for what was most likely to be a disastrous evening with her meant to be girlfriend. Effy consumed her own pill washing it down in exactly the same way. They could hear the mumblings of two girls talking upstairs and for the first time since she could remember Effy pulled Naomi into a much needed hug.

* * *

Emily stood looking out the window waiting for Mandy to follow her up; she could hear the slight exchange downstairs before footsteps thundered upstairs. Emily giggled at her friend's eagerness and could hear fellow giggling. Mandy chuckled as she closed the door and stepped towards Emily. She knew the towelled girl's girlfriend was downstairs, she didn't know quite what was going on with the two, but she did know Emily had been spending far more time with her than with Naomi. The knowledge gave her confidence.

"You're looking lovely." Emily blushed slightly, it was nice to feel special again. Not feel used like she did with Naomi. Her own girlfriend didn't even have the courage to compliment her anymore, although Emily thought, I'd make a dig at her for it anyway.

"I'm in a towel." A cheeky smirk graced the redhead's lips and she could see the effect it had on Mandy, who stepped closer.

"I could always help you out of it?" The suggestion knocked some sense back in Emily, who moved away from the approaching girl. She went to Naomi's wardrobe selecting some clothes, not caring who's they were. With even more of a blush she took some underwear into her arms as well, struggling to hold all these things and keep her towel up. Mandy smiled at how cute the redhead looked as she stumbled to the door.

"Wait... What the fuck are you still doing with her Emily? You can do so much better; have somebody that actually wants you. " Mandy sighed out exasperated. Emily stopped and turned to face her new friend who was stood dangerously close. Both girls swallowed and the taller of the two leant down, kissing Emily.

"Don't." The guilty girl muttered half heartedly to Mandy, she responded by kissing her again before pulling away at the sound of the door being closed downstairs. More guests must have arrived. There was an obvious unwillingness to retreat in Mandy's eyes but Emily refused to make contact and passed her, into the bathroom, thinking all the time how fucked up this had all become.

"I'll be downstairs." Mandy's voice was ignored by Emily's retreating form.

* * *

"Hey, hello, come on in..." Naomi greeted each new arrival as they passed through her door. She scrutinised these "new friends" of Emily's seeing the similarities to everybody they already knew. There was a short boy with brown spiky hair, he looked aggressive and gazed openly at her and Effy, he was Cook's equivalent. Next came a girl with a long plait down her back, she looked innocent and slightly guilty for just turning up, when she entered she warned Effy that we were in the year of the monkey, definitely Panda's equivalent. One guy skidded to the door on a BMX, Freddie's replacement. Another arrived with flowers, a cake, and a very strong Polish accent, Thomas' opposite. JJ's parallel arrived in a shirt and tie, mumbling to himself and cleaning his glasses. A rather lost looking girl strolled through, desperately thin and depressed looking, Effy befriended her immediately. Naomi noticed there was nobody remotely like Katie, but she finally saw her own parallel. The girl from the barbeque meandered up to the front doors smirking. She had blonde hair and oozed arrogance. Naomi remembered how she and Emily had danced so provocatively and then kissed in front of everybody; this girl had embarrassed Naomi tenfold.

"Can I help you?" The fake Naomi looked the real one up and down raising an eyebrow.

"I'm here for the party, Emily invited me." Naomi sighed knowing exactly why Emily would have invited this girl.

"Sorry full house, how about you fuck off yeah?" The girl stood growing steadily angrier and advanced towards the front door just as Katie appeared from around the corner. Naomi had forgotten she still hadn't moved all her stuff into the caravan.

"She said fuck off yeah. That tends to mean you're not wanted here." The blonde spun around facing Katie and obviously mistaking her for Emily, how that was that possible, one was far prettier than the other in Naomi's opinion.

"Oh course, yeah sorry Ems." She scuttled away past a bemused looking Katie and practically jogged down the road.

"Welcome to the house of fun!" Katie strolled past rolling her eyes, at least she seemed to understand the situation.

* * *

"Emily's getting dressed." Mandy reached the bottom of the stairs at the exact same time Naomi turned having finally closed the door. Katie had left, sensing the awkwardness of the situation.

"Great." The blonde replied with little enthusiasm and stared, testing her new threat. Just as blue eyes narrowed to say something menacing Emily appeared, looking beautiful, at the top of the stairs.

"You look nice." All three girls looked around wildly as both Naomi and Mandy spoke simultaneously. Mandy smiled up at Emily, Naomi scowled at both of them and Emily blushed furiously, eyes darting between two gorgeous looking girls both wanting her. The tense silence was broken as Naomi suddenly grinned, the drugs kicking in unexpectedly.

"This party is shit! Let's put on some fucking music." She bounded past Mandy into the kitchen, pushing through the 15-20 people that had taken residence there, looking for alcohol and complaining about the lack of dope.

"Naomi what the fuck?" The girl in question continued oblivious. She reached up to the top of the cupboards again, giving everybody the chance to check out her body. Emily frowned as her girlfriend revealed herself to a room full of people, fuck she was hot.

"Here we go friends. New friends!" Naomi returned with bottles, several bags of cannabis, and a bong.

"Enjoy!" Everybody crowded around the table where the new entertainment had been dumped. Mandy rushed in with everybody else leaving both girls alone for the first time, together.

"Well she's nice." Naomi chuckled as she repeated herself from earlier.

"Where did you meet her? Gay night in town?" Emily cringed and covered it badly, her girlfriend smirked knowing she'd hit the nail right on the head.

"Mandy's not gay." Emily tried to appear less suspicious and the blonde just nodded at her patronisingly.

"Right, sure... So she won't mind me doing this to you?" Before an answer could be given the blonde grabbed hold of her girlfriend, pulling her in close and kissing her aggressively, ignoring the room full of people. She could feel the drugs powering her on too force Emily back against the wall, her plan was quickly flawed however as she became disorientated, the drugs blurring her mind and vision, the red head pushed her back.

"Sober up Naomi." The blonde grinned sloppily at her girlfriends demand and switched the music.

"Yaay 80's! Work it baby!" She danced her way through to the lounge followed by Emily, holding out her arms ready to catch her girlfriend, and Mandy unimpressed by Emily's sudden care. She stood swaying slightly and enjoying the carelessness drugs gave her.

"Fucking hell." Emily muttered as she took a seat by the window, anybody could see though that she still cared, she continued to glance at her girlfriend ensuring she was ok. Mandy strode past Naomi who was now singing along and grinding against the couch.

"Emily I'm leaving." The redhead looked up, panic in her eyes.

"Mandy don't..." She did, she turned away but was stopped by a suddenly rejuvenated blonde.

"Hey hey hey, hey." Emily turned to watch, this could be interesting, maybe Naomi was willing to fight for her. But did she want her to?

"Um, what is it?" Naomi's eyes were glazed over and she appeared completely out of it now, that had been some strong shit.

"It's Mandy." She sighed.

"Yeah yeh. Yeah... You can dance, come on!" Emily looked on confused, embarrassed and slightly curious all the same.

"I got to get going." Somehow Naomi knew she was partly responsible for Mandy's eagerness to leave, she looked unimpressed. So now she couldn't kiss her girlfriend without pissing somebody off.

"No no." She breathed heavily smiling all the same. Placing a hand on Mandy's arm the blonde suddenly thought of Emily's hands, had they touched these arms?

"Everyone's so fucking pissy!" She rolled her eyes. Looking between her girlfriend and this threat trying to replace her.

"Come on, Emsy's got the gob on..." Mandy turned to Emily giving her a look that screamed, "I told you so!" The redhead remembered the words they'd shared earlier, the kiss they'd shared. Naomi had continued talking oblivious to the exchange between the other two girls.

"And I want to party. That's _all _we have to do." She grinned as her voice changed on its own accord, making it sound like she had been suggesting more.

"Ok, why not." Mandy smirked at Emily as she put her bag down on the side.

"There you go, you hear that? Why not!" Naomi raised her hands in the air, her eyelids were heavy and her muscles tingling expectantly. She looked down at Emily making steady eye contact and ignoring the sad look in her girlfriend's eyes.

"Yaaay! Let's have a bit more volume." The blonde staggered over to the music player tapping at the remote to give the song more of a buzz. They could hear laughter from the other room and guessed the bong was going down well. Mandy and Emily both stayed motionless the prime example that it was no fun when those around you were fucked off their heads but you're stone cold sober.

"Mm that better." Naomi fell back towards Mandy and lifted her arms into the air, dancing closer into her. Giggling the whole time as her head flew off to a whole different place. Emily sat looking on at the two girls, an unreadable expression on her face. Her breath hitched however as Mandy bought her arm around Naomi's waist. The blonde whooped and laughed some more. Her girlfriend sat, jealousy bubbling inside, but she didn't know who for? Naomi pulled at her hair, the redhead recognising that as a sure sign the blonde was turned on. Anger flashed across the twins face just as Mandy turned to stare pointedly at her. Had it been this easy for Sophia? Emily wondered, had Naomi flirted and fucked so willingly?

"Ha ha." Naomi had lit up a joint inhaling deeply and blowing out over her dance partners shoulder. Brown eyes looked through the smoke and flitted between the dancing girls, never settling for too long on either. She noticed how close they were, Naomi and Mandy were pretty much grinding each other's hips and the latter's arm was securing their bodies together. It was hot and seemed natural for both girls, even in her fucked state Naomi still noticed as a soft thumb hooked over her jeans, she looked down and her eyes widened instantly looking to Emily for some kind of interruption. Her girlfriend showed no signs of interjecting the steadily growing contact so purely to spite her Naomi threw her head back.

"Whoo!" Her arms rose into the air and she laughed with a slight tone of worry now. All the same the blonde's smile showed no signs of pulling away.

"You dance pretty good...." Chipped fingernails rested on a bare shoulder momentarily before brushing down slowly, just passing over a sensitive breast and falling to wider hips than she was used to.

"...For a straight girl."They both chuckled for no apparent reason.

"Ugh fuck it!" Emily sprung up from her position on the chair, slammed her fist down on the music player (ensuring it would never play again) and marched towards the kitchen.

"She isn't a straight girl Naomi." A tense silence hung between Mandy and Naomi, Emily having just confirmed what they both already knew. Naomi had just wanted to get it out of her girlfriend, gain the truth, and stop her lying. They heard the redhead shout something obscene as she asked for the bong, and both girls smiled affectionately, stopping instantly when they realised they were mirroring one another exactly.

"It's simple Naomi." Their eyes met for the first time, in all honestly.

"If you don't want her, I do." Deadly silence again followed. Naomi chewing on her lip, knowing full well that she wanted Emily, always had done. Who the fuck was this Mandy to waltz in and say otherwise?

"And by the way you've been fucking around it doesn't seem as if you want her, does it?" Anger rose like bile through the blonde's body as black eyes laughed down at her. Finally something had penetrated the cocoon Naomi had wrapped herself in to survive against Emily's snide remarks the last months. She stared at the bitch oblivious enough to think Emily meant that little to her, her lips were pressed tight and her breathing hard. Fuck it. Fuck control. A ringed hand flew up in Mandy's face slapping her hard and giving off a resounding sound.

"What the fu..." Naomi was not finished.

"No not what the fuck you twat. Stay away from her, Emily is _my_ girlfriend,_ I_ want her,and_ I_ love her!" Mandy pushed the blonde away, and with drugs on board, she fell back slightly.

"Ugh!" Both girls cried out in anger, jealousy, frustration and desire as they flew at each other. Nails scratching, fingers yanking, mouths shouting profanities and limbs hitting around wildly.

"Stop it! Just fucking stop it." The taller girls broke apart worried as the small twin they were arguing over threw herself between them. She fell to the floor, tears pouring from her eyes, running down porcelain cheeks and cascading down plump lips.

"Go." Mandy took a look at Emily before obeying Naomi's request and leaving.

"Send everybody home Eff." Naomi whispered through her own tears to an awkward looking Effy stood in the doorway. Within minutes all voices had quietened and Naomi knew Effy was the only person left, smoking on the rooftop. Finally she fell onto her knees beside her girlfriend, pulling her into a tight embrace, fighting against Emily's attempts to push her away. They remained in a heap on the floor, both crying in equal measure as Naomi took the opportunity to say everything she needed to.

"I love you Emily. I _do_ want you, nobody knows how much." The crying slowly subsided but neither girl moved, they were both too tired. Naomi seemed to have sobered up big time and was shivering as the drugs wore off.

"Love me back Emily please. Want me again, please, be brave again. I need you. You're everything, I'm shit without you. I can't stand you hating me any longer, it's killing me. I hate that you don't want to be with me anymore. I'd do anything to change it Emily you know I would, and I'll do anything to make it better. Just please," she broke down into tears again.

"Please love me again. Like you used to, I love you. I love you. I love you..." She shuddered more and more violently, crying the whole time and pressing salty kisses against any of her girlfriend's skin that was on show. Gradually her shivering became so bad that Emily had to push her away, holding her wrists in her hands to keep the blonde from lashing out.

"What the fuck have you taken?" Naomi shrugged her shoulders at her girlfriend and her head dropped as exhaustion took over.

"Jesus."

* * *

"Emily you need to do something abou..." The sound of her friends voice stirred the aching blonde.

"Why, it has nothing to do with you Effy." Had Naomi not been aching all over she'd have smirked at Emily's retort. The two didn't exactly see eye to eye with the whole rock incident and all, it occurred to the semi conscious girl that, apart from herself, Effy was the only person Emily wasn't kind to.

"Naomi's my best friend..."

"Naomi's my girlfriend." Cue end of conversation. The two bickering girls clasped mugs of tea in their hands looking anywhere but at each other.

"Ems?" The redhead jumped up off the couch slopping her tea about and discarding it on the side. She kneeled down beside the source of the little voice and stroked back blonde hair.

"Naoms?" Effy cleared her throat awkwardly from the other side of the room and stood as if to leave. She made her way to the door being ignored by Emily and grunted at by Naomi.

"What the fuck did you take you stupid dick?!" Having heard a reaction from the blonde Emily shook her on the couch, frustration getting the better of her.

"Whoa Emily! I'm fucking dying here." The twin turned away making a sound of annoyance, ignoring it when Naomi rolled of the couch and practically crawled to the kitchen, clattering about, and returning with a glass of water.

"What did you take?" Naomi sat cross legged on the floor and Emily joined her, sitting opposite, this was the closest they'd been in months.

"Not really sure. Cook gave them to me _ages _ago." Naomi almost smirked but the thunderous look on the redheads face warned her otherwise.

"How many?" Two fingers were held up guiltily. A silence overcame them both.

"Oh my god?!" Emily looked up as the blonde exclaimed.

"Finally realised you had a fight with almost a complete stranger?" Naomi frowned, she'd known that all along. She could remember pretty much everything.

"Yeah, but I knew that. She deserved it." Silence again.

"How exactly?" Both girls seemed to return to their previous states of loneliness, the conversation had become abrupt and icy again.

"She, I... She said that, well... Look she just deserved it alright." Annoyance was evident on the smaller girls face.

"You slapped my friend!" The frustration building within Naomi was threatening to overspill.

"She seemed like more than just a friend!" They'd both scrambled to their feet, putting distance between them before closing in on each other.

"What the fuck are you trying to say?!" Emily stood on her tiptoes to stare angrily into sparkling blue eyes.

"I'm trying to say that I want you, so when Mandy waltzed in trying to tell me otherwise I didn't take to kindly to it!"

"So you hit her?! What are you 8?" They had never shouted at each other like this, Naomi seemed to be the one buckling first.

"Yes. I hit her! And I'm glad I did, I wouldn't change anything that happened last night!" Emily rolled her eyes.

"Oh so you're going to drug yourself up on unknown substances every night now then?!" Blue eyes began watering ever so slightly, barely noticeably.

"You know what I'm seriously considering it! If it means you'll stop using me as a verbal punch bag for a couple of hours then I'm game!" She continued before Emily could retaliate, tears were seriously falling from Naomi's wild eyes now, she was on a roll.

"And if it means I can start a fight with all the other girls you've been messing around with then yes!" Emily was taken aback slightly. She'd never told Naomi who she'd been going to the pub with, she'd never even let on when and where she was going out. How did Naomi know that she had indeed been going on boring, often experimental nights out with girls so unsure of themselves they'd freak out if even hands brushed?!

"And if it means I can hold you... like last night, and kiss you again, and and tell you everything I want to say, with, without you running away or ignoring me or brushing me aside. Then, then I will every fucking night and day, I'd take whatever shit just to be able to do that again." Nobody spoke, Naomi had become so worked up she was breathing raggedly whilst crying out all those pent up tears. Emily just stood and watched Naomi Campbell reduced to a complete wreck in front of her.

"So you meant what you said last night?" Naomi nodded not quite brave enough to make eye contact with Emily.

"Say it again." The blonde drew in a shaky breath.

"I love you. I want you _so_ badly. I've missed you, I've missed us. It kills me knowing how much you hate me right. I'd do anything to make things better. And I just wish you loved me back again. I'll try so hard to make you love me again." She reeled of everything she'd said last night and Emily knew she had remembered everything clear as day.

"Ok." Two letters couldn't fix everything, far from it. But it was the start of healing, it was step towards returning to who they were.

"Thank you, thank you Emsy, I love you." They both steeped forward meeting together. Emily reached up to kiss her girlfriend, how they'd both missed this contact. The kiss was just like the one they'd shared after the Love Ball, when they'd sat staring at each other on either side of Naomi's bed. They hadn't had sex. Just kissed, slowly, lovingly, tenderly, for hours on end until sleep overtook both girls. Emily sighed into the kiss and fell against her girlfriend cuddling into her.

"I do love you." Red lips whispered against the neck of the taller girl, they could make it through this. With each other, they could make it through anything.

_**Sad/Cheesy I know. But tell me what you think, and have a good bitch about series 4 if you want. What have you liked/disliked?**_


End file.
